1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for coating a separator for secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Separators used for secondary batteries may be porous films fabricated by uniaxially or biaxially orienting a polyolefin polymer such as polyethylene and polypropylene. The heat resistance of separators may be increased using a method of adding inorganic materials having high heat resistance to a separator, a method of fabricating a separator using materials having high heat resistance, or a method of coating one or both sides of a prefabricated polyolefin porous separator with inorganic particles having heat resistance. Heat resistant layers for increasing heat resistance may be formed by lamination, co-extrusion, or coating.